U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,688 issued on Aug. 31, 1999 to the present inventor discloses a system of data storage tables including an extendable subject table, and an extendable element table. The subject table stores subject UID entries which identify subject data. The element table stores UID element entries and aggregate UID entries and role UID entries. The UIDs stored in these tables specify relationships between the UIDs, and between subject data, roles, elements and aggregations identified by the UIDs. The stored UIDs collectively define a tangle of connecting paths. The tangle spreads out between subject nodes corresponding to subject UIDs, and aggregation nodes corresponding to aggregate UIDs, and role nodes corresponding to role UIDs. Each subject node and aggregation node and role node is path connected through the tangle to other subject nodes and aggregation nodes and role nodes defining the relationships between the UIDs in the tables.